


You'll Be Home for Christmas

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I am incapable of writing a happy Christmas story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-08
Updated: 2003-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>from the lj entry where this was originally posted...</p><p>"Scenario: One of your characters helps his lover put up and decorate their Christmas tree for the holidays.<br/>Notes: This challenge got stuck in my head. Asked to be done again with a different pairing."</p><p>for the slash_challenge lj comm, the "pre-secret santa challenge".</p></blockquote>





	You'll Be Home for Christmas

"I came to help you with your tree," James Potter said, looking around as he walked into the room. "Only you don't seem to have one."

Remus Lupin stood by the door, arms crossed over his chest. "No, I don't. I decided to skip it this year. I'm not in the mood."

Truth was, Remus had a tree that morning. He had picked it out and decorated it. Knowing James was coming over, he didn't want to waste what little time they would have. Since Harry had arrived, stolen moments were all the lovers had left together. As he wrapped gifts for Harry's first Christmas, he realized that 'stolen' was an appropriate description of his time with James. It wasn't the first time he’d felt guilty, not by a long stretch. But he did realize what the best gift would be for them all.

"Not in the mood for Christmas? Since when?" James turned his head and shot Remus an incredulous look.

"Where are Lily and Harry?"

"They're at home," James said as he crossed the room back to where Remus still stood at the door. He grasped Remus' wrists and pulled his arms down. He slid his hands down and intertwined their fingers as he leaned in, licking and nuzzling the other man’s neck. "I told Lily I had some last minute shopping to do."

Fighting back the inevitable arousal, Remus wrenched his hands free, brought them up to James' chest and shoved him away. "James, stop. Stop this right now!"

James was knocked back a couple steps by the push. He started to step forward when Remus held up a hand, warding him off. "Hey... what’s wrong?" The confusion was clear in James' voice.

When James made no further motion forward, Remus drew his hand back and ran it through his hair, looking away. "I can't do this anymore. You shouldn't be doing this at all."

"What are you playing at, Moony?"

"I'm not playing at anything," he said as he opened the door. "I am sending you home."

James looked at Remus standing there, holding the door. He thought to question, to argue, but the resolve in those hazel eyes told him it would be futile. He picked up his coat, shrugged it on, and walked out the door. He turned around just in time to see it close.

**Author's Note:**

> from the lj entry where this was originally posted...
> 
> "Scenario: One of your characters helps his lover put up and decorate their Christmas tree for the holidays.  
> Notes: This challenge got stuck in my head. Asked to be done again with a different pairing."
> 
> for the slash_challenge lj comm, the "pre-secret santa challenge".


End file.
